Pleasant Surprise
by IdrianWatzon
Summary: When a certain, warcrazed lunatic goes missing, it's up to his 'master' to find him...


Author: IdrianWatzon 

**Pleasant Surprise**

"That damn Sousuke..."

Kyouko glanced at her best friend, curiosity and confusion plastered across her cheerful face, "Kana? What did Sagara do now?"

Kaname glanced at the shorter girl and sighed, shutting her deep brown eyes in anger, "What he always does! I swear, I need to put that military freak in a box and gag him." The blue-haired teenager glanced back at her desk. The bell had rang not minutes before and the two, along with twenty other teenagers, were packing up and leaving.

"Where did Sagara go? I don't remember him returning after that incident in the cafeteria." Kyouko pushed her glasses up and a thoughtful expression entered her face.

"He's finally getting what he deserves, I bet. Hah! Take that, ya' damn military nut!" Kaname laughed evilly, hands on her hips, joy and triumph written all across her face and pose.

Kyouko smiled sweetly and giggled as well, "You can't blame him, Kana. He's lived in a war zone all his life."

The look on Kaname's face was enough to send Kyouko into another round of giggles.

"That gives him no right to blow up shoe lockers, terrorize the lunch ladies, trespass in the girl's locker room, set off bombs in class rooms..." Kaname seemed to be ticking them off one by one in her head. Kyouko zoned out when, "Don't forget the time he posed for our picture in that art assignment! Over half the class was sacrificed for the sake of that A!" was said.

Sometime into the rambling, the shorter girl decided enough was enough, "I think you like him."

Kaname shut up instantly and glared at Kyouko. When no snide remark was made after a few seconds, Kyouko decided to continue on.

"Sagara has been here for quiet some time now. Lately, you seem to be ranting about him more than usual, Kana."

"I do _not_ like him." Was all Kaname said.

Kyouko giggled and the two strode out of the classroom. They walked in silence; Kaname pondering her next remark, Kyouko tinkering with her little camera. When they stepped out of the building, Kaname glanced around nervously.

"Looking for Sagara already, I see. Admit it, Kana, you like Sousuke!"

Kaname blushed lightly and shook her head, "It's all in your head, Kyouko. But your comment earlier strikes me... Sousuke has been gone awhile, hasn't he?"

Kyouko nodded at her friends question, "Yes, he has. It's not like he hasn't used his gun before, so to not arrive back is a little... odd." Kyouko put her camera away and smiled at Kaname cheerfully.

"That is odd..." Kaname trailed off and gave Kyouko a simple glare, "Don't you dare suggest I ask around."

"I wasn't going to, but now that _you've _suggested it, let's ask the president."

Kaname groaned, "Hayashimizu is so annoying, though... And I just don't understand how he thinks!"

The sentences didn't change Kyouko's mind.

-----

"Sagara? I have no idea." Hidden behind his 'Peace' fan, Hayashimizu nodded his head to go along with his answer.

"So you don't know anything, then?" Kyouko asked.

"Nothing."

"Thanks anyway, I guess. Come on, Kana, I have to go soon." Kyouko dragged the stunned blue-head across the room and out the door. When they were out of the building once again, Kaname shook off her shock and glanced at Kyouko as they walked along the sidewalk.

"He'll be back tomorrow, with his explosions and pointless confusion." She said, shaking her head solemnly.

Kyouko nodded. They reached a crossing and the two said their goodbyes. Kyouko smiled cheerfully and waved, running off down the street. Kaname smiled and headed down another street, her bag swinging beside her.

As she strode, she pondered on Mr. Sagara Sousuke. He was such an odd person, though he had reason to be. He was a war-crazed lunatic, but it was only natural for him. Or, as natural as it ever could be. At least he was here, with her. That was such a wonderful thing to know.

To think that once, she had believed he didn't care about her, that he was here for nothing other than to complete his mission. Boy, had Kaname been wrong. He had told her, even though they were in the middle of a gigantic problem, that he wanted to stay with her. That, even when his mission ended, he wanted to continue to protect her.

Kaname stopped walking and stared at her pink shoes. She smiled and a light blush covered her cheeks. Even if he was dense and a little too suspicious, Kaname was happy. Although, him blowing up the shoe cabinet _again _couldn't possibly be good for her health. Then, when Hayashimizu had called him to the 'office', Sousuke hadn't come back.

It was a little nerve-racking. Kaname frowned and opened her mouth.

"Sousuke, you can come out now! I know you're there." She spun around as she yelled this, expecting him to jump out of a tree and greet her. Lately, he'd relaxed, if only a tiny bit. He didn't blow up things as much and more than often he was seen in the open instead of hiding in a tree. Kaname's frown grew larger when Sousuke didn't appear. How odd...

She sighed and began down the sidewalk again, looking ahead, confusion running through her head. Where could he be?

Maybe Mythril had called him away for another mission. That had to be it. He usually left abruptly, so it was normal to Kaname by now. But it was a little lonely sometimes. She was so used to nagging him when he was around, walking beside her. It was a part of her life now, so when he was gone, it was just a tad bit boring.

Okay, it was a _lot _more boring. But she wasn't about to tell Kyouko that. Kaname dug out her cell phone from her bag and dialed the familiar number. It rang a few times, but nobody answered. She shut the flip-phone and stared at it, confused.

"That little jerk..." She growled, stomping along, the phone still clutched in her hand. When she reached her apartment, she stormed up to her room expecting him to be applying some sort of security device. Nothing.

Kaname unlocked her door and stomped in, throwing her bag aside and plopping down on her bed. She grabbed her stuffed Bonta-kun doll and clutched it against her chest, phone still in her hand.

"Where is that war freak..." She mumbled, glaring at the ceiling. She recalled that old memory of when Bonta-kun had saved her at the carnival. She had, in return, helped him hide. Then she had told him what she was feeling and what had happened with Fuwa. Sometime later, she found out it had been Sousuke. (Kyouko had blabbed)

For two days, she had been so embarrassed and nervous, but in the end, it had been fine. They had moved on, but Kaname hadn't forgotten. Still, why was she remembering this now...?

"Argh!" Kaname sat up and set down the Bonta-kun doll. She was going to find that Sousuke and force him to explain why he had been gone at school. Grabbing her keys and stuffing her phone in her jacket pocket, Kaname left her apartment and walked the few minutes to Sousuke's. She stormed to the door and banged on it with her fist, not caring if she annoyed anybody else that was around.

They were probably used to loud bangs and explosions by now, anyway. Sousuke wasn't exactly a quiet person. Or, quiet in the terms of guarding and protecting.

"Sousuke, open the door!" Kaname ordered. He was probably not opening it because he thought she was a terrorist or something. Kaname growled and pulled out her keys, shoving one simple key into the knob and turning. Sousuke had complied not long before and let her have a key for emergency purposes. When he had asked for hers, she had freaked and hit him hard with her fan.

The door opened and Kaname stomped in, fury in her eyes, fists clenched, "Sousuke!"

No answer.

Kaname pouted and searched the apartment. His things were still there. In fact, everything was normal. His bed was unused, his kitchen practically spotless. There were all sorts of technological items about that he probably checked each day. Mao had been there too, seeing as there were cans of beer and cigarette buds lying about. She could see remains of burned porn magazines in the trash bin that Kurz had probably been reading before Mao destroyed them.

But no Sousuke. It was basically a simple, deserted apartment. Kaname growled and thought to where he could be. A mission was likely, but then Mao or Kurz would be there, keeping watch. All three went on missions together sometimes, so she wouldn't be surprised if somebody else was watching her for the time being. But it kind of freaked her out...

Kaname groaned and slumped onto the bed, glaring at the wall. Where could Sousuke be? An idea struck her and she jumped up and left the apartment quickly. He was usually found in the woods by the Shrine, shooting some new gun and testing explosives. That was a likely possibility, and Kaname wasn't about to let it slide past that easily.

She grabbed a bus and rode to the closest stop by the Shrine. After paying and leaving, Kaname rushed down the street and into the trees beside the Shrine. As she slowed her pace, she tugged her jacket around her, shivering at the cold wind. She walked for a while before the familiar bang of a gun told her Sousuke was where she had suspected.

When he came into view, Kaname rolled her eyes and pulled out her mysterious paper fan. She walked up beside him and, before he could even lower his gun, she hit him across the back of the head. Hard.

There was a satisfying, "Umph!" and Kaname smiled smugly.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN, YOU MORON???" She hollered loudly, glaring down at the fallen Sousuke. He rubbed his head and looked up at her cautiously.

"I was given a new gun earlier today and told to make sure it functioned properly." Was his answer.

"SOUSUKE!!!!" Kaname hung her head and sat on the ground beside him, "That is no reason to skip school..."

"I was under the impression that Mao would watch over you for today so I could correct any problems in this piece of weaponry. Is that alright?"

"You have school, Sousuke. Education. It is not something you have a choice to miss. Whether you're a sergeant or not, you should remember that you're still a High School student. You have your _priorities_."

"Chidori, currently, my only priority is to make sure you are safe and away from harm. School comes second to that."

Kaname rolled her eyes and crossed her arms stubbornly, "Sousuke, you war-freak." She waited for him to respond, but nothing was said, "Sousuke?"

"Chidori, get down. Now."

Before she knew it, Sousuke had shoved Kaname's head into the ground. He kneeled beside her, his gun pointed at the bushes and his face set in determination. Kaname growled and smacked at him with her hand, her palm connecting with the side of his head. Sousuke fell forward now and Kaname sat up on her knee, now holding Sousuke down.

"You moron, you're over-reacting."

"Chidori, there is an enemy hiding in the bushes. It is advised that you allow me to complete my duty..." Sousuke began, but Kaname cut him off by making sure his face was in the dirt just as hers had been.

"There is nobody there." She stated simply. Suddenly, she heard movement in the bushes. Sousuke sat up quickly and pointed his gun once again in the direction of the sound. Kaname sat there, allowing him to do as he wished.

"Come out now, or I'll shoot." Sousuke ordered in a strict tone. The bushes rustled again and out stepped Kurz and Kyouko. Kaname rolled her eyes and smacked Sousuke again.

"See? Nothing's wrong. It's just Kurz and Kyouko..." She stopped as realization dawned on her, "Wait a second. What were you two doing?"

"Well... You see..." Kurz started.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" Kaname accused, a sort of anger in her voice.

"Uh... It's sort of a long story..." Again, Kurz was interrupted.

"We ran into each other earlier today, just after I left you, Kana. He said he was looking for you guys, so I took him to your apartment. You weren't there, so we headed to Sagara's apartment. On our way, we happened to spot you headed for the bus stop, so we decided to follow. And, as you can see, it lead us here, where Sagara is pointing his gun at us." Kyouko said it innocently and unsuspiciously.

"Hey, Sousuke, you can lower your gun..." Kurz gulped, holding his hands up, "I don't have anything on me. Come on, partner..."

Kaname frowned, but took the gun from Sousuke before he could react.

"Chidori, we need to make sure it is the real Kurz and Tokiwa before we lower our weapon. If you'll allow me to..."

Kaname smacked him again, "No, Sousuke. It's quite obvious that it's both Kyouko and Kurz."

"But..."

"No buts, Sousuke. Give it up already." Kaname groaned and stood, brushing her uniform off and wiping any dirt from her face. Sousuke stood as well, dusting dirt from his jacket. Kaname glanced at the other two, "I have a question."

"Yes, Kana?" Kyouko responded.

"Why were you taking pictures of us?"

Kyouko smiled sweetly and hid her camera, "I thought it'd be adorable if I caught some cute footage of you two. Of course, Sousuke spotted us before I could..." Kyouko laughed lightly.

"Kyouko..." Kaname sighed and hung her head.

"Don't worry, Kana, soon enough! Soon enough... It was nice seeing you again, Kurz. I hope you visit again sometime. See you all around!" Kyouko waved and, once again, left, running through the woods towards the Shrine. Kurz grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"So..."

"Kurz, why are you here?" Sousuke asked, staring at his comrade.

"I wasn't here earlier to give you my... we'll call them regards. Anyway, as _normal_ people would say, happy birthday, Sousuke!" Kurz patted his comrade on the shoulder, "Hopefully, you'll become a man soon and finally notice girls." Kurz handed Sousuke a magazine, "Sorry it's not wrapped," he stood back as Sousuke glanced down at it.

Kurz chuckled when a light shade of red ran across Sousuke's cheeks, "That's my gift to you. See ya' later. Bye Kaname!" Kurz snicked one last time and walked off, this time in the opposite direction of the Shrine. Sousuke frowned at the magazine.

Kaname, on the other hand, snatched it from him and tossed it ten feet away.

"Sousuke, if I catch you with any of those, I swear you'll be hospitalized for a year." She threatened.

Sousuke gulped and nodded in confirmation.

"Affirmative." Was all he said. At this, Kaname sighed and rubbed her forehead.

"You didn't tell me it was your birthday..."

Sousuke glanced at her, "I was not under the impression that birthdays were something special." He stated in a monotone voice.

Kaname's head jerked upwards, "They are too special! Sousuke, is that why you left school?"

He nodded, a confused expression covering his face.

"I see. Did Mao or somebody give you that gun?"

Another nod, "Yes, Mao gave it to me. It was wrapped for some odd reason in brightly covered paper, but she did hand it to me. Is it some sort of tradition to hand out gifts like this on birthdays?"

Kaname frowned, "Sousuke, I'm confused. Haven't you celebrated your birthday before? Or someone else's, for that matter?"

He shook his head from side to side, "No."

"Well, in that case!" Kaname rolled up the sleeves of her jacket, "I'll treat you to dinner. How about that?"

The look Sousuke gave her was priceless, "Dinner? I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself, Chidori. I do not wish to burden you further at the moment."

Kaname laughed, "Sousuke, it's your birthday. I _want_ to treat you. A birthday is something special. The one who was born on that day gets gifts from others so that he or she will know that their existence is nice. That said, you are coming with me! We're going out to eat!" Kaname grabbed his arm and pulled him along through the woods happily.

-----

"Chidori, are you sure this is alright..." Sousuke mumbled, staring at the food presented before him.

"Of course. Call it a birthday gift. And since you didn't tell me earlier, I'll have to give you the official gift tomorrow." Kaname grinned and took a bit of her meal, "Eat."

Sousuke complied and began nervously. When he was done with his first bite, he glanced up at Kaname carefully, "I'm sor-"

Kaname cut him off, "No sorries on you birthday. Sousuke, enjoy your meal. If you don't, I've got a paper fan ready to use..."

He nodded and took another bite. They ate in silence for a while.

"This is really good, Chidori." Sousuke added, hoping she'd appreciate the compliment.

"Thanks, Sousuke. It was a little hurried and all, but I'm glad you like it." Kaname smiled sweetly and forked another bit of food.

"Thank you..." Sousuke said after more time had passed, "It was very kind..."

"Well, obviously. If you didn't get at least something from me today, I'd hurt the next person to piss me off." Kaname laughed at her comment. Sousuke gulped. The rest of the meal was finished in silence. When they were done, Kaname happily put the dishes in the sink and grinned at Sousuke.

"I'll give you the official gift tomorrow, okay?"

Sousuke nodded, a little uncertain. Kaname rolled her eyes at him, but let it slide. He headed towards the door. Kaname followed, a slight skip to her step.

"Thank you, Chidori..." Sousuke said again.

"No problem. Anything for your birthday." Kaname smiled at him. Sousuke's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink.

"Y-yeah..."

Before Kaname could stop herself, she leaned forward and brushed her lips against his cheek, just like the time they'd gone fishing. When she stepped back, a bright red covered her cheeks. Sousuke's face was now shaded in red as well.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow!" Kaname's smile was a little crooked now.

"Yes..."

Just before Kaname shut the door, she called out, "Happy Birthday, Sousuke!"


End file.
